


El hombre del Camino Real

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo era aburrido en las laderas de la Montaña de la Luna</p>
            </blockquote>





	El hombre del Camino Real

\- Te vestiré de toda de seda, de seda amarilla, y... y te coronaré...

Arya caminaba en círculos, lentamente, mirando al suelo. Había estado haciéndolo durante toda la última estrofa, mientras la niña se inventaba la letra y arrastraba al Señor Soldado por el manto de agujas de pino, turba y ramas que cubría el bosque. Era muy fácil despistar a la niña, y Arya se aburría enseguida. Todo era aburrido en las laderas de la Montaña de la Luna. Aburrido, gris, y en los últimos días también lluvioso.

Las gotas eran grandes, pesadas y casi cálidas, y cuando caían sobre las piedras del sept medio derruido dejaban círculos del tamaño de ciruelas, si es que recordaba bien el tamaño de las ciruelas. Pero allí en el bosque no se veían las gotas caer. Notaba el agua deslizándose por su nuca o golpeando los pinos, plop plop plop, pero la lluvia era invisible. Oía los grajos disputándose alguna presa con la pareja de halcones que anidaban en las montañas más cercanas, y la voz de la niña un poco menos chillona, un poco más confusa, pero todavía confundiéndose de estrofa.

\- La doncella del árbol se alejó dando... saltos...

No merecía la pena dar la vuelta y gritarle que no era así, no serviría de nada. Y le daba igual, además. Que viniera Tom Sietecauces a quejarse. Aquella tarde Arya notaba un nudo constante en el estómago, de enfado, de tensión, y no sabía por qué. Por la lluvia, por la niña, por el pueblo, por el Perro. Porque no recordaba la última vez que se le había posado un copo de nieve en la nariz, en vez de una gota de agua demasiado grande y demasiado solitaria. Ni siquiera parecía lluvia de verdad.

\- ...y me adornaré el cabello con gotas... de... - dejó de oirla y casi sintió alivio. El lugar de la voz aguda lo ocupó un golpe amortiguado. Y otro. Y otro más, seguidos pero no regulares. Arya caminó sobre el suelo húmedo sin más que un susurro de sus botas de cuero blando, siguiendo los golpes, pero sin ganas de llegar a su fuente.

Alcanzó el pequeño claro junto a la piedra grande, la que tenía forma de oso tumbado, y se detuvo respirando lentamente con la mano en uno de los troncos blancos, agazapada, observando al Perro en silencio y sintiéndose un poco más loba y menos rata de agua. Estaba cortando leña con el hacha, y Arya se llevó la mano a la nuca inconscientemente. Siempre estaba cortando leña, o llevándola de un lado para otro, como los aldeanos. Pero los montones del Perro al finalizar el día siempre eran mucho más grandes. El Perro era mucho más fuerte y más grande que ellos, pensó Arya empezando a rodear el claro. Los pies ligeros pero seguros, sin tropezones, sin resbalones, las manos posándose en las cortezas pero sin golpear los troncos, silenciosa como...

La rama, lanzada con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer algo de daño, la golpeó en la pantorilla desnuda en el momento en que salía de detrás de un olmo. Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, o quizá de rabia. Siempre igual; empezaba a pensar que podía olerla.

\- Tendría que arrancarte la piel a tiras por enseñarle esa canción - gruñó Sandor reanudando los golpes con el hacha. Arya deseó haber prestado más atención a Tom Sietecauces y aprendido al menos veinte más para que la niña se inventara la letra. En su lugar silbó el comienzo de una estrofa sintiéndose irritada, casi deseosa de que el Perro tratase de cumplir su amenaza.

\- Creí que te gustaban las canciones - dijo finalmente, subiéndose a un tronco viejo lleno de verdín. El Perro asestó otro golpe, tan fuerte que el hacha se clavó en la tierra después de cortar la madera. Volvió a levantarla sin esfuerzo, y la tela basta de la sobrecota se deslizó con un sonido húmedo sobre la piel quemada del brazo. No se ponía la armadura desde que llegaron a la aldea. "Si pudiera acercarme sin que se diera cuenta, con una daga..."

\- ¿Tú también eres un pajarito cantor? - Arya tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta a qué se refería. Siempre llamaba así a Sansa. Pajarito.

"Miente, lo que dijo en el Tridente es mentira, no le dio ninguna canción. Seguro que no se sabe ni una, y yo al menos sé la de la doncella del bosque. Podría decir que me la regaló cualquiera, Aerys el Loco, igual que él dice que se la dio Sansa".

\- No sabes ninguna - acusó con tono triunfal. El Perro se incorporó todo lo alto que era, pasándose la mano por la cara para quitarse el agua. Sólo por la parte buena, se fijó Arya.

\- Si los Stark sólo se dedicaban a cantar no me extraña que estéis muriendo tan fácilmente.

Arya abrió la boca pero descubrió que no lograba emitir ningún sonido. Su padre no cantaba, nunca, quería decirle. Su madre sólo en el septon. Y si los Stark habían muerto era por culpa de gente como él, asesinos, traidores, por Joffrey que había ordenado a Ilyn Payne cortarle la cabeza a su padre, por los Frey, por Theon. No por unas estúpidas canciones que ni siquiera conocían. No tenía derecho a decir eso. Le dio la espalda, todavía subida en el tronco resbaladizo, y por unos instantes sólo escuchó el constante repiqueteo de la lluvia y los golpes irregulares del hacha y la madera. Hasta que luego sólo hubo lluvia. Y la voz ronca del Perro a su espalda, enfadada, iracunda, como siempre. Como si él también le echara la culpa de algo a todo el mundo.

\- El hombre del Camino Real.

Arya giró la cabeza y le miró por encima del hombro. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es una canción de mierda, loba estúpida - le observó lanzar el hacha a un lado y coger el odre de cerveza que colgaba de las ramas del árbol más cercano. Al echar la cabeza atrás para beber le asomó por el cuello de la ropa el comienzo de una cicatriz vieja, brillante en la piel mojada. Arya frunció el ceño tratando de recordar.

\- No la conozco...

Sandor se limpió la boca con el dorso del brazo e hizo un gesto en su dirección.

\- ¿Tengo pinta de bardo? Me importa una mierda que no la conozcas. - imaginarse al Perro en los jubones propios de los trovadores que había visto en Desembarco del Rey resultaba tan ridículo que Arya tuvo que darse media vuelta para que no la viera sonreír. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, plomizo sobre las cimas de las Montañas de la Luna. Al otro lado estaba su tía, en el Valle de Arryn, a salvo. Pensar en ella la hizo recordar a su madre, y luego a su padre, a Bran, a Rickon, y de repente se le pasaron todas las ganas de reír. Cuando se giró saltó al suelo, sentándose en el tronco. El Perro estaba inclinado, apoyado en el hacha, y miraba el montón respirando pesadamente.

\- Era sobre alguna puta hija de un tabernero, y un tipo que la prometía que volvería con un tesoro. - masculló torciendo la boca, hablando por el lado sin cicatrices. - A la puta la violaba un batallón de soldados, la mataban, y el tipo volvía a vengarse y lo mataban también. Valientes gilipollas, los dos. Y esa era la canción.

"Es casi tan fea como tú", estuvo a punto de decir Arya.

\- ¿Esa fue la canción que te cantó Sansa? Porque no parece de las suyas - murmuró en su lugar. El Perro la miró fijamente sin decir una palabra, pero ella no apartó la vista. No le daba miedo el Perro, ni sus horribles cicatrices, ni el hacha que tenía en las manos, y en aquel momento se sentía tan sola y enfadada con el resto del mundo que tampoco habría tenido miedo de los muertos de las historias de la Tata. Que también estaba muerta. Así que le importaba poco hacerle enfadar. De todas formas él siempre estaba enfadado. - Las suyas son de príncipes y doncellas, y se quieren y al final siempre son todos felices. Pasan cosas mágicas que no pasan a la gente normal. Y tu canción...

\- ¿Qué le pasa a la puta canción?

Arya se acordó de Chyswick, Polliver, Raff el Dulce y el Cosquillas. De la Montaña. De Ilyn Payne, de Harrenhal. De las jaulas para cuervos. Del cadáver blanco, blando, acuático, de sus sueños.

\- Que parece de verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción de la que habla Sandor sería "Highway Man", de Loreena McKennitt


End file.
